BeardMan (KomariKamikita)
Introduction BeardMan is a 20 year old user who joined on 4 December 2013. Despite his name having "man" in it, he likes to keep his gender unknown, and whether the name "BeardMan" is a ruse or not is known only by him and a select few. He is a huge Little Busters!/ KEY fan. It has been said that it is impossible to enjoy the anime as much as him. His waifu is Komari Kamikita from Little Busters! ''of whom he is the one true husbando. It's common knowledge that no one loves Komari more than him, and his bringing her up in conversations incessantly does annoy other users at times, but he doesn't care because he loves her. He believes he has developed a complex for Komari because he pretty much worships her at this point. His real identity is that of a cute moe cat girl (who is also a magical girl) similar in appearance to that of Rin Natsume from ''Little Busters!. He believes one's own enjoyment of an anime is not necessarily rooted in its merits or vice verse. He also prefers to evaluate the quality of anime by putting a large focus on purpose and keeping an open mind when it comes to the various features of any given anime. As a result, he does not see value in the typical standard review process of breaking a show down into story, characters, animation, sound, and enjoyment and believes that the fact that any of these things can tell a narrative both on their own and in any combined synthesis makes the standard review format inefficient. This is why he has not yet produced any reviews for the site. BeardMan also does not believe in using numbers to rate the quality or merit of a show and only rates his own enjoyment. He is normally a really nice person and a very inviting user who likes to use a lot of exclamation marks and use "haha" instead of "lol" at the ends of his sentences a lot. He can be kind of passive aggressive or condescending but that side only appears when he sometimes replies to trolls, moeslasher, Hori, or any other or a user that's speaking very arrogantly or out of turn. BeardMan founded of the faction The Bearded Sonic Dragon of Spectra Mk V during the Hummingbird War of the Leaders after Kappo declared war on him for his "beard". He mostly left the fighting to his comrades because he was usually too lazy to fight with gifs. The war has since been sparked again with Kappo's promotion to leader, though the conflict is only between the two of them now. The shots are mostly empty threats at destroying/ attacking the opponent, but nothing has happened yet. As of late September 2014, a bit of confusion with Discourse caused BeardMan's main and alternate account to switch histories and badges in the forums resulting in his alternate account becoming his forum account. To avoid confusion on the forums, his alternate account became BeardMan and his/ her main account became KomariKamikita and joined the ranks of those that have their waifu as their username. He is known for always having a Komari avatar. His most well-known are Klassy Komari, Kid Komari, Kolorful Komari, Kat Komari (aka NeKomari), and Kozy Komari. He is currently a university student in Colorado studying English, concentrating in linguistics, and minoring in Japanese. His dream is to become either an English or Japanese teacher. He is also and ENFP personality type. Likes Komari Kamikita. The anime'' Little Busters!,'' Aria, '', K-On!, Non Non Biyori'', Clannad, Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Your Lie in April, Hunter x Hunter, Kanon (2006), Kiniro Mosaic, ''and ''Cross Game ''as well as anything else from Key and Kyoto animation. Slice of life and drama anime (but BeardMan is open to most genres) Anything that can make him/ her cry for reasons happy or sad having cried during over 40 anime series, 6 anime movies, 3 shorts, and 3 OVAs to date. Cute things. Elegant things. Moe things! The word "gao" (He liked this before Yuri Kuma was a thing). 牧北小毬 Pancakes. Waffles. Cake in a bowl of milk. Komari Kamikita Most anything else that is sweet. The color purple. Cats. Curry rice. The word "Fue!?". Komari Kamikita. Dislikes Having shows shoved down his/ her throat because he hasn't watched them (ie ''Game of Thrones; Gintama). Watching a moe character die. (Yes, he even cried in Black Bullet. What a huge pleb, right?) Judging a book by it's cover when that's not the best option. Lewd things. Cakes made of red velvet, carrots, or spice. Mint chocolate. Mint chocolate ice cream. Foods with beans. Potatoes (for the most part). Cheese (for the most part, does not include the user Yellowcheesehttp://thbohb.wikia.com/wiki/YellowCheese). He also hates any edit Turnip does on his wiki pages and removes it. Quotes "Despite the machismo my name and beard imply, BeardMan is all about cute, elegant, and touching things." - BeardMan "I know I don't regard Busters! as highly as you do, because I'm not sure that's possible." - feethebunny "I'd shit myself BeardMan were to bully me ;w;" - TheBetterRed speaking as if "bullying" meant "lots of bear hugs" "Gaogao~" - BeardMan "I'm a cute moe girl. I swear." - BeardMan "How would you feel if Dimi raped you right now?" - BeardMan fun fact: he edits his own wikiCategory:Users Category:Leaders